When I'm Gone: Mattie and Lance
by SamJayandHolyMae
Summary: This is a side story off of "When I'm Gone: Third Installment to GONE saga."   Mattie and Lance meet in Seth's story and as a treat to loyal reviewers of that story, I wrote this one.   WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.  
><strong>

**AN: Well, fans of Mattie and Lance from When I'm Gone...here's the first chapter! Review! The first couple of chapters are sort of a set up for the last, which is when I let my dirty mind take reign...never done that before so please, let me know how those chapters came out.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The ringing phone caught her attention as she finished her business in the bathroom, "Embry, will you answer that please?"

Looking up from the book he was reading, he looked around the dorm room, locating the phone on the coffee table. Taking it, he flipped it open, "Mattie's phone, this is Embry."

"Embry…why are you answering Mattie's phone?"

Embry frowned as he recognized the voice at the other end of the line, "Because Mattie's…getting a book at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. Are you and Mattie…dating?"

"No," Embry answered with a low growl as he heard the faucet running, "We're friends…I'm here studying with her."

"Right."

"Who is it," Mattie came out of the bathroom area, brushing her hair back with her fingers.

"Hold on, here she is," he handed the phone to her, a frown on his face, "The rock climbing guy."

"Oh," Mattie blushed as she took the phone, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, "Hi Lance."

"Hey Mattie. So Embry…is he…"

"Oh no, he's just a friend," Mattie leaned her head against the back of the couch, enjoying the sound of his voice.

"Is he gay?"

She laughed at that, turning to look at Embry who was very obviously pretending not to listen, "No, he's not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't see how a guy could be friends with you unless he's gay."

Giggling, she reached down to play with her toes, feeling her face grow hot, "Well, he's not and he's a friend…he's waiting for that someone special."

"What? You're not special enough?"

"I am…just not his special…if you know what I mean."

"I do…his loss. Anyway, I know we're meeting tomorrow for your training session. I called to see if you would be up to getting something to eat afterwards."

Mattie bit her lip as she stared at her toes, "That would be nice, yeah."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bring an extra set of clothes."

"Will do."

Saying good-bye, she closed the cell phone, staring off into space with a pleased smile on her pretty face.

"Got a date for tomorrow," Embry asked nonchalantly as he flipped the page to his book, which he didn't know what the hell it was about.

"Looks like it," Mattie let out a breath before turning her attention to Embry, "We're going to dinner after we do our weekly training."

"How long have you been training with him," Embry flipped a second page with a little too much force, causing it to tear a bit.

"Since that weekend we went rock climbing."

"That was three months ago…he's taken this long to ask you out?"

"Yeah…Embry, why don't you like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just…" Embry took a deep breath as he tried to think how to explain, "I'm jealous, alright? This guy, he's able to go after you and perhaps even give you what you need and want…I just wish…I could have done that."

"You're not meant to be the one though," Mattie pushed herself to her feet, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "You're meant to be my friend…and you're doing an amazing job at it. I'm gonna go see what to wear tomorrow."

Embry groaned as she skipped into her room, whistling along the way.

Now would be a good time for my brains to get blown out, he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling.

It sucked…she was his friend, not his imprint…but he still had feelings for her that he couldn't do anything about.

It really did suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Second chapter...they start getting it on! Not as descriptive in this chapter or as explicit...don't worry, that's coming soon...Read and Review, my ML fans!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I had a great time," Mattie smiled up at him as they walked up the steps to the front door of her dorm room.

"So did I," Lance returned her smile, keeping her hand in his as he tugged her into his arms, leaning down to cover her lips with his.

Closing her eyes, she melted into his arms, her entire body humming with pleasure as the kiss deepened, getting intense as he let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her.

Sliding her hands over his chest, she interlocked her fingers around the back of his neck as she pulled back slightly, trying to catch her breath, "Do you…do you want to come up to my room?"

Lance smiled against her lips, "It's been a long time since I've been invited to a girl's dorm room."

Mattie giggled nervously, not believing she was doing this, "Do you?"

"Yes," Lance whispered as he captured her mouth again, tilting her head back for a tighter fit as he gripped her hips and pulled her into him, his desire for her pressing against her flat stomach, "I do."

* * *

><p>He stared at her sleeping face, thinking she looked beautiful, her lips swollen and her long brown hair a glorious mess.<p>

He stroked her thigh, breathing in the smell of her.

It had been a shock to find out that she had been a virgin and even more so when she so willingly and eagerly gave herself to him, surprising him even more.

She had been, by far, the best he had ever had.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he slid his hand into her hair, leaning his cheek against the top of her head, listening to her breathe deeply as she slept.

Her long toned leg was thrown over his hips, her foot tucked between his knees, the pale blue sheet covering her derriere and other leg, leaving everything else bare for his free hands to explore while she continued to sleep.

Turning his head to look at the clock as her phone began to ring, he reached for it so it wouldn't wake her up as he wondered who would call her at three forty five in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Who do you think genius," Lance looked down at Mattie's sleeping face, pressing his lips against her forehead, "It's three forty five in the morning. Why are you calling?"

"It's three forty five in the morning. Why are you there?"

"That's really none of your business…friend."

"I'm not your friend…I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

"Right," Lance closed the phone but not before turning it off, placing it back on the side table as he slowly disentangled himself from Mattie, "Mattie, baby?"

"Mmm," Mattie buried her face into his pillow, taking a deep breath as he smoothed her hair away from her face, placing a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I gotta go, sweetie."

"Where are you going," she mumbled, not opening her eyes as she reached out to take his hand, pressing her mouth against the center of his palm.

"I'm going to get dressed, beat the crap out of your friend Embry and then head home. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," she wrapped her arms around his pillow, burying her face into it as she fell back asleep.

Smiling down at her, he pulled the sheet up to her shoulders before looking around for his clothes, calmly pulling them on, running his fingers through his hair before picking up his wallet and keys.

Giving her one last glance, he locked the door before softly closing it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Third Chapter...it's getting there...I like building up to it. ML fans, read and review! I live on reviews and although this story is complete, I still need the reviews to feel inspired to progress with Seth's story...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER THREE**

She tried to read her psych book, tried to pretend that all her focus and energy was not centered on the silent phone she could see out of the corner of her eye but she never had been a good liar, even to herself.

How was it, that after having such an amazing night, she now wondered if it had been a good idea? Was she going to end up regretting it? Was he going to end up being one of those guys that took what they wanted and walked away without looking back?

Oh, how she hated all these confusing thoughts just going round and round in her head. They were seriously driving her crazy.

Letting out a sigh, she admonished herself to put her brain to good use and that would involve psychology and not neurosis…although, neurosis was the current subject she was trying to read on.

What freaking coincidence, really.

Starting at the top of her page, she tucked her legs against her chest, her feet resting on the edge of her desk chair as she carefully read each word in an effort to concentrate.

_There are many different specific forms of neurosis: obsessive-compulsive disorder, anxiety neurosis, hysteria and a nearly endless variety of phobias as well _

_ as obsessions such as pyromania. According to Dr. George Boeree, effects of neurosis can involve "anxiety, sadness or depression, anger, irritability, _

_ mental confusion –_

Why the hell hasn't he called yet?

She picked up the phone, flipping it open to make sure it was on then flipping it close as she set it back on the desk.

It was almost ten o' clock for goodness sake. He said morning, right? I'll call you in the morning that was exactly what he'd said.

Ugh, she ran her fingers through her hair, giving it a little tug as she tried to focus on what she had been reading.

_According to Dr. George Boeree, effects of neurosis can involve "anxiety, sadness or depression, anger, irritability, mental confusion –_

Had it been a mistake? Maybe that's why he had agreed to help her learn to climb, because he'd seen it as a way to get her into bed…oh, she couldn't blame him, he never did make a move in that direction, she was the one that invited him up, that made the decision to give him what she had held on to so hard.

Stupid, stupid Mattie, she scolded herself as she stared at the silent phone, you sure as hell know how to pick 'em.

First Embry, with his soul mate hang ups and now Lance…

Lance with those beautiful green eyes and that sexy smile.

Lance with the amazing hands that had taught her all night secrets about her body she didn't know existed.

Lance with the amazing ass.

She was an idiot, a stupid girl thinking that maybe –

She stopped in mid self-rant as the phone began ringing, picking it up to see the caller ID, trying to breathe normal as she let it ring a couple more times before flipping it open, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long?"

She tried to breathe normal but the very sound of his voice, deep and oh so smooth, made her heart jump to her throat, "I was talking to my roommate about plans for this weekend."

Lance chuckled, "You're such a bad liar Mattie. You just let it ring to make me sweat, didn't you?"

Mattie rubbed her stomach, feeling the butterflies in it acting up, "Maybe."

"You're feeling insecure just 'cause it took me a while to call, aren't you?"

Mattie tucked her hair behind her ear, unable to keep herself from smiling, "Maybe…a little."

His chuckle made her get all tingly in a surprisingly new way, "I got hung up at work as soon as I walked in. Listen, I was wondering if you had time to meet me for lunch. Twelve thirty at C'est Si Bon. How about it?"

"That's a really fancy restaurant," Mattie turned to look at her closet, trying to mentally go through it.

"Yup. Wear something nice…and sexy."

Mattie giggled at the way he had said that, "Alright. I'll see you there."

* * *

><p>Lance tried to breathe as he watched Mattie walk across the restaurant, wearing a simple black dress that had an off the shoulder collar and ended several inches below her knees…but the damn thing hugged her amazing body in a way that made him flash back to the night before when he'd had his hands all over those curves, used his mouth to push her over the edge, had those long legs wrapped tight around him as he–<p>

"Hi," she smiled shyly at him as he stood up, her smile growing when he placed a kiss on her mouth.

"You look beautiful," he smiled down into her brown eyes before moving to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you;" smiling up at him, she took the napkin from her plate and spread it across her lap, "You look very nice yourself. That's a very snazzy suit you're wearing."

He looked down at the charcoal colored suit he was wearing, the dark blue tie an exact shade to his button down shirt, "My work uniform."

"What do you do to have to wear such a fancy work uniform," Mattie smiled as he reached to take her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.

Smiling at her, he leaned closer, answering in a low voice, "I'm an assistant district attorney for the city of Seattle."

Mattie looked at him in surprise, "Wow. An ADA at twenty-six? Impressive."

Lance chuckled at her words, "Don't be so amazed, I went through a fast track program. That's actually how I met Daisy."

Mattie smiled as the waiter approached their table, "Are you ready to order?"

Lance gave Mattie a questioning look before turning to the waiter, "Actually no. Give us about five minutes, yes?"

"Yes sir."

Mattie opened her menu, looking it over, "I've never had French cuisine before…I have no idea what's good."

"Well," Lance lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "If you're willing to trust me, I can order for you."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Mattie was trying so hard not to let her excitement show as they walked through the parking lot towards her car, their hands joined between them as they talked.<p>

"When's your last class," he asked as they reached her car, pulling her into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled up at him, "Ends at five thirty. Why?"

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty," he pressed his hand into her lower back, covering her mouth with his before she could say anything.

Grabbing onto his arms, she couldn't think at all as she got lost in the kiss, her entire body aching to get closer to his.

"Pack an overnight bag," he whispered against her mouth, darting his tongue over her bottom lip.

She nodded in response, unable to say anything as she tried to catch her breath, sliding her hands up his chest to his broad shoulders as he deepened the kiss again.

Oh, but the boy could kiss!


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Whoo-hoo! My dirty brain was excited when this chapter was done 'cause I finally let go of the reigns and let it go free...I think it might have gone a little too free...let me know!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Zipping her duffel bag closed, she called out in answer to the knock at her door, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Embry walked in with a smile on his face, "Hey Mattie-girl."

"Embry, hi," Mattie crossed her small room to give him a quick hug, "I don't have much time, I'm about to leave."

"Going on a trip," Embry leaned against the wall, the door still opened behind him.

"Sort of," Mattie looked around her room to make sure she had everything she needed for the night, "Lance is picking me up in half an hour."

"What do you need the overnight bag for," Embry asked although he already knew the obvious answer to the question.

"Um…I'm spending the night at his place," Mattie didn't look at Embry, trying to keep herself from blushing but failing miserably.

"Mattie," Embry took a deep breath, letting it out before continuing, "Are you sure about this guy? I mean, he's…an arrogant ass."

Mattie giggled because, in a way, she agreed with Embry…and she couldn't exactly explain to her friend that it was one of the things about Lance that seriously turned her on, "He's a nice guy, Embry. Give him a chance."

"A chance," Embry exclaimed, running his fingers through his short hair, "I just…I can't…I don't like him."

"Embry –"

"Okay, I'm jealous, alright? I have no intention of even getting to know him. I'm sorry. I can't stand the idea of you and him…of you two…"

Mattie laughed as she moved across the room, giving him a hug, "I understand Embry. Believe me, if the tables were turned and it was you with your soul mate, I'd be jealous as hell too…In a way, it's better this way…for me."

Embry kept his arms around her waist as he leaned back to look down at his face, "Explain that please."

Mattie smiled, knowing that was something he had picked up from her, "You have an entire history –a heritage that assures you with total certainty that you have a soul mate out there, just waiting for time and fate to bring you two together. Me…I'm not certain that there's someone out there…I have doubts about it…and I'm tired of not taking risks just to avoid getting hurt."

"Do you honestly think Lance is the one for you to…risk it with," Embry let her go as she stepped away, giving him a smile that let him know she still had her doubts.

"I don't know if he's the one…but I like him so much…I'm willing to find out. Even if in the end, I do end up getting hurt. If that happens, at least I can say I tried…that's better than knowing that I let something great slip through my fingers out of fear."

Embry let out a heavy sigh, reaching out to cup Mattie's cheek, "If he hurts you…I will kill him."

Mattie laughed, giving him a big smile, "I'll be counting on that."

Grabbing her bag, she took her keys from the corner of her desk along with her phone, "Walk me downstairs?"

"You do know he doesn't like me either, right," Embry stepped out into the hallway, watching her close and lock her door before they walked down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the dorm's main lobby.

"Well, being that you've been very hostile towards him since the first day," Mattie grinned up at him as they walked out the front door, "Although, he did tell me he admired how you were able to keep your cool when Seth's rope snapped."

"Yeah, I was pretty amazed at how well he handled the whole thing too."

Mattie laughed at the reluctance in Embry's voice as they walked down the steps to the main entrance of her dorm room.

Embry couldn't hold back a frown at the way Mattie's face lit up as she caught sight of Lance walking down the sidewalk towards them.

"What do you see in the guy anyway," he grumbled as Lance got closer to them, wearing worn out jeans with a gray t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"He's drop dead gorgeous," Mattie whispered, already used to Embry's super hearing, "And he's…very sure of himself."

"Translate that to conceited jackass."

"Embry," Mattie scolded him, smiling brightly as Lance reached them, "Hi."

"I was planning on coming to your door," Lance placed an arm around her waist, leaning down to kiss her mouth, smiling at the blush that crept up her face before looking at Embry, "Embry."

Embry nodded in response, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Actually, you need a key to get into the dorm," Mattie informed him as she leaned her head against his shoulder, loving the way it felt to have his arm around her.

"Do I now?"

"I have one," Embry said with a smug smile, disappointed when all Lance did was look at him with cool indifference.

"Do you now?"

"I'll get you a copy," Mattie assured him with a smile before turning to look at Embry, "Give me your key."

"What," Embry exclaimed in shock, not liking the fact that Lance was not hiding his amusement, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Mattie gave him that 'don't mess with me' look he'd learn to heed, "It's what you get for bragging that you have a key."

Embry stared at her for a few seconds, finally pulling out his keys from his pocket, grumbling under his breath as he slid the dorm key off the key ring.

"Some friend you are," he grumbled as he handed her the key, watching with a narrow eyed look as she handed it to Lance.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Lance took the silver key, sliding it into his pocket as he leaned down to kiss her nose.

"I'm leaving now," Embry turned away from them, heading towards the parking lot.

"I'll make it up to you," Mattie called out after him, wondering if she had hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, whatever," Embry raised his hand in acknowledgment as he kept walking without looking back.

"Embry –"

"Let him go," Lance cupped her cheek to tilt her face up to his, "He'll get over it…eventually."

"I hate upsetting him," Mattie looked up at him, her big brown eyes bright with sincere remorse, "He's my best friend."

"Well," Lance gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "If he feels the same way, he'll understand –once he comes to grips with himself over his disappointment that you're not the one for him."

Mattie stared up at him, seeing the sincerity in his beautiful green eyes, "Thank you."

Lance's mouth spread into a slow smile as he kissed her again, "You're welcomed."


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Here's my first extremely dirty explicit chapter...I love these two characters together...they're so physical, so lusty and the chemistry is literally crackling. Please let me know what y'all think...this is the first time I've actually let myself get a little more descriptive and explicit...then again, the next few chapters get even hotter...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The evening had been fun with them laughing and talking as they prepared dinner together.

They sat next to each other on the couch, watching a movie on television as they shared a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, commenting on the movie plot, making out during commercials.

But now, as the minutes slowly trickled into the hours of the night, Lance watched as Mattie slowly came apart in his hands.

It was enthralling to see her let go of herself, completely give herself over to him as he touched her, using his hands and mouth to memorize every dip and curve of her beautiful body.

Her stomach was flat, her hips gently rounded with an ass he just couldn't get enough of as he slid his hands down to cup it, closing his mouth around a peaked nipple and sucking hard, her moan pushing his desire higher.

Grabbing her hips, he rolled onto his back, easily moving her over him until she straddle him, her long brown hair sticking to her sweat slicked body.

Moving his hands down to her thighs, he spread her legs wider as he thrust upward, unerringly sliding into her, so wet and warm and so damn tight.

Gripping her hips, he slowly rocked her against him, letting out a groan as she picked up on the rhythm, riding him a little faster with every thrust, her beautiful breasts bouncing with the motion as she threw her head back, her entire body growing tight.

He knew she was close to coming, he could feel her muscles rippling around him, squeezing him tight until he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Squeezing her waist, he urged her to move faster as he reached with one hand to cover her breast, kneading it before taking her nipple between his thumb and finger, rolling the hard little bud before gently tugging on it.

His fingers dug into her waist as a small moan escaped her, her back arching as she climaxed, her entire body practically glowing.

Grabbing her thighs, he spread them wider as he thrust hard into her a few times, gritting his teeth as a groan escaped him, his own orgasm close to the edge.

A sudden tightening around his cock pushed him over the edge as he exploded deep inside her, his breath locking in his chest at the intensity of it.

Several seconds passed as they rode their release together before Mattie slowly collapsed onto his chest, her head fitting nicely in the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"I knew it," she whispered against his sweaty skin, her hand over his fast beating heart as he slid his hands up her thighs and over her ass.

"Knew what," Lance turned his head to kiss her forehead, breathing in the mint smell of her hair as he stroked one hand up her back, keeping the other one on her luscious behind.

"That once I discovered sex, I would turn into a slut."

Lance felt himself growing hard inside her as he chuckled, looking into her face, "You're not a slut."

She gave him a sweet smile that turned into shock at his next words.

"You're my slut."

Slapping his shoulder, she pinched his nipple, satisfied when he let out a surprised yelp, "Ouch!"

"You weren't supposed to agree with me."

"Baby," Lance gave her a grin as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "There's nothing wrong with being a one-man slut."

"I don't have it in me to be a slut at all," Mattie stated with a slightly snooty voice, arching an eyebrow as he stared at her with a slowly growing smile, feeling him hard and ready deep inside her.

Resting his forehead against hers, he asked with a self assured smile, "May I have permission to prove you wrong on that score?"

Mattie stared into his green eyes, unable to guess what he was planning, "As long as you don't get upset when it turns out you're wrong."

"Alright," Lance reached for his bedside table drawer, pulling something out that she couldn't see, "But that goes both ways."

"Okay," Mattie watched him close the drawer, still not able to see what he had in his hand.

Kissing her mouth, he rolled over until she was under him, still buried deep inside her.

Reaching between their bodies, he slowly rubbed her clit as he thrust into her a few times, slow and deep.

Letting out a moan, a squeal of surprise followed when he, so quick she wasn't sure what was going on, pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Lance –"

"Do you trust me," he whispered into her ear, his chest against her back as he brushed her hair off her back and over one shoulder, kissing the back of her neck.

Her eyes widened as she saw what he had in his hand, taking a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder into his eyes, seeing the hot desire in them.

Swallowing as she looked back at his hand, she nodded, letting out a soft "Yes."

Kissing her jaw, he took both of her wrists and slowly pulled her arms over her head; using the black scarf he had pulled out of the drawer, he tied them to the slatted headboard of his bed.

Mattie let out a breath as his hands slowly moved from her wrists to her elbows, his fingers leaving behind trails of tingling nerves as he slowly slid them to her shoulders, a giggle escaping her as they moved over her armpits to the sides of her breasts.

"Ticklish, uh," he whispered into her ear, his breath sending chills down her back, "I'll have to remember that."

She opened her mouth to respond but a moan escaped her instead as he slid his hands under her to cup her breasts, her nipples immediately growing hard against his rough palms as he gently kneaded her full breasts, his mouth moving from her ear down the side of her neck, leaving behind a hot wet trail as he sucked and licked on her skin.

Keeping his elbows on the mattress to support as his weight, he slid one hand down her stomach, dipping his thumb into her belly button as he moved his open mouth over her shoulder blade, his tongue tracing the small butterfly tattoo she had on her left shoulder blade.

Mattie tried to breathe as his hand slid further down, the other one still playing with her breasts, moving from one to the other, tugging and rolling her nipples until she could feel it deep inside her.

He slid his fingers into her slick folds, spreading them open with his first and third finger, using his middle finger to slowly rub against her clit in small circles, using his weight to keep her from bucking against his hand.

Mattie felt like she was being set on fire as his mouth moved down her spine, open and wet against her skin as he occasionally stopped to suck on a patch of skin, the hand between her legs urging her deeper into the molten heat of desire as a low moan escaped her.

Keeping his hand busy at her breasts, the other at her pussy, he kissed the small of her back, before moving his open mouth over the sweet curve of her ass, his tongue leaving behind a wet trail before he sank his teeth into it at the same time that he pushed his middle finger into her.

Mattie let out a scream at the sudden sensation of his teeth sinking into her skin, breathing hard, unable to stop herself as she moaned, "Fuck…that feels good."

Lance smiled against her soft skin, moving his mouth down to the sensitive patch of skin between the back of her thigh and her ass, sliding his tongue over it as he pushed a second finger into her, curling them as he very slowly and deliberately slid them against the walls of her pussy, feeling himself get harder as another cuss word escaped her mouth.

Mattie was so close to coming but he wasn't letting her, pushing her to the edge of her orgasm before slowly pulling her back, only to push her higher still.

Trying to remember how to breathe, she moaned at the slow maddening thrusts of his fingers, another moan escaping her as his hand at her breasts moved down to her waist, leaving them feeling full and heavy and so damn sensitive as they brushed against the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Using one hand, he pulled at her hips, his thighs pressing against the back of hers to urge her to move her knees under her, her ass lifting higher as he kept his fingers inside her, still stroking her slow and deep, a third finger joining the first two while he used his thumb to rub against her hard little nub.

"Please," a little sob escaped her as he slid his free hand over her ass and down her back until he reached her shoulder blades, pressing her chest down onto the mattress, the pressure on her breasts sending another deep shock of desire to her core, "Lance…please."

"What do you want me to do to you, baby girl," he leaned over her to whisper into her ear, his hard cock pressed against her ass as he sucked on her earlobe, "Tell me what you want."

"Please…oh God," Mattie tried to breathe but couldn't as he pushed her higher still, never letting up but never letting her come either, "Lance…I need…please…"

"What do you need, baby girl," he whispered against the back of her neck, sliding his hand into her hair as his other one kept the slow assault to her wet pussy, his cock throbbing with the painful need to bury himself inside her.

"Fuck me," a small part of Mattie's brain registered shock at her inability to keep back the words, but the rest of her didn't care, "I need your cock inside me…please Lance…I need to come."

"Do you want it slow, baby girl," he whispered against her shoulder, fisting his hand in her hair as he gently pulled her head back.

"No, please," Mattie bit her lip in frustration at the idea of him taking her slow when what she really wanted…what she needed, was him deep inside her, riding her hard and fast, "Fuck me, Lance…please…fuck me hard."

The low sob that escaped her broke Lance's control as he straightened up, grabbing her hips with both hands as he slammed into her, using his thighs to push her legs further under her, giving him a deeper angle as he rode her hard and fast.

Mattie let out a scream as her entire body tightened and splintered, coming hard around him, a second orgasm quickly building as he kept thrusting hard into her.

Grabbing on to the headboard, he kept his other hand at her hip as he continued to slam into her, her wet hot pussy tight around his cock as it slid in and out.

"Do you like it baby girl," Lance's words were guttural, almost a growl as he kept thrusting into her, feeling another orgasm rip through her, her pussy walls squeezing him so hard he almost lost it, "Do you like being fucked?"

Mattie moaned, fisting her hands as she felt herself get tight again, her mind no longer able to think as the whirlwind of desire tossed her from one end of her world to the other, "Yes…oh God, yes, Lance, fuck me harder."

Letting go of the headboard, he leaned over her, his hands resting on either side of her head as he sank his teeth into the back of her neck, thrusting hard into her, making her come again as he reached his own release.

Arching his back, he slammed into her a few more times as he spent himself deep inside her, his head falling back onto his shoulders as he dug his fingers into her hips.

Breathing hard, he pulled out of her, reaching up to untie her hands before collapsing onto the bed, pulling her into his arms, her head resting over his fast beating heart.

"Okay," she panted, still trying to think coherently, "You're right…I'm a slut."

Lance growled deep in his throat as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You're my slut…there's a difference."

"A one-man slut," Mattie nodded in agreement, her entire body a puddle of humming satisfaction as her eyes grew heavy, "Nothing wrong with that."

Lance watched as she closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath as her entire body relaxed against his.

"What are you doing," he whispered into her ear, moving a hand to cup her breast.

"Falling asleep," she mumbled, forcing her eyes open to look up into his.

"I don't think so," Lance kissed her swollen mouth, sucking on her bottom lip before whispering against it; "I'm not done yet."

"Oh."

It didn't take him long to show her that he indeed wasn't done.

And neither was she.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: This story was a treat for me to write, I sure hope it will be a treat for y'all to read. Remember to review!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER SIX**

Mattie moaned as the smell of coffee brought her into consciousness.

Burying her face into the pillow, she felt a hand brush her hair back from her face, a mouth brushing against her ear, "Time to wake up, baby girl."

"I just fell asleep," she mumbled, turning her head as she opened her eyes, the sight of a coffee cup and the clock making her groan, "I have a class in four hours."

"I'll get you there in time," Lance kissed her cheek before lightly slapping her ass, "But to do that, you have to get up."

Mattie groaned at the cheery tone to his words, turning on her back before pushing herself into a sitting position, pulling the sheet to cover her breasts, "I'm not sure I like the fact that you're a morning person."

Lance chuckled as he pulled a dark green tie from the drawer he kept them in, buttoning the top button of his dark green shirt before looping the tie around his neck, looking at Mattie through the mirror of his dresser, grinning at the disarray of her hair, "Can't help it after the night we had."

Mattie smiled as she watched him efficiently knot his tie, reaching for a silver tie clip at the top of his dresser to keep it in place, "I can't help being grumpy when I didn't get much sleep last night."

Letting out another laugh, pulled opened the door to a dark walnut wardrobe, pulling out a black leather belt with a silver buckle, turning to look at her as he threaded it through the loops on his black slacks, "You'll get some sleep after your classes are over. What are you studying, anyway?"

"Social work," Mattie drew her knees up to her chest, reaching for her coffee cup, breathing in the rich aroma before taking a sip of the hot liquid, "With an emphasis on child psychology."

"Interesting," Lance buckled his belt, smiling at her before reaching into the bottom of the wardrobe for his black shoes, black socks already on his feet, "We could definitely use someone like you at Camp Away…especially with our foster campers."

"I didn't realize the foster system had money to send their charges to camp," Mattie watched as he moved to sit next to her, quickly pulling on his shoes before straightening up to look at her.

"It doesn't," Lance reached out to tuck a curl behind her ear, stroking his fingers across her jaw, "Most of them are sponsored by an anonymous donor."

"Anonymous, uh," Mattie gave him an arched eyebrow look as she took another sip of coffee…the man made a damn good cup of Joe.

Lance smiled at her as he placed a hand on the mattress across from her, leaning in to kiss her warm mouth, "Yeah, anonymous."

"Why," Mattie asked, setting her cup on the bedside table before reaching up to run her fingers through his damp hair, "Not many people feel a need to help out foster kids."

Lance stared deep into her brown eyes before making the decision to reveal a little more about himself to her, "Did you notice how Susie and I look nothing alike?"

"I assumed you each looked like one of your parents," Mattie wrapped her arms around her knees, reaching out with one hand to smooth it over his tie, "That usually happens."

Lance smiled as he pressed a kiss against her forehead before looking into her eyes, "Susie's not my sister…biologically speaking, I mean. I was placed into the foster system right after I was born. No one wanted to adopt me because I was a cocaine baby…by the time I was seven, I had already had my share of foster families, going from one to another. Needless to say, I was a problem child, way behind my other peers academically speaking and a chronic runaway."

Mattie stared up at him, her brown eyes showing a wealth of emotion as she listened to him continue with his story.

"By the time the Holmes took me in, I had been through four foster families in the past year. I was seven at that time and had serious behavioral issues on top of everything else. About two months after I was placed with them, I ran away…Mr. Holmes came after me, found me at a bus station on my way to California –I had stolen money from his wallet to buy the ticket.

"I knew being caught meant going back into the foster system and having to wait until they found another family to place me with…it was shocking to find out that the day after Mr. Holmes brought me back to their ranch in Idaho, he and his wife put in the paperwork to adopt me."

Mattie reached up to cup his face, sliding her fingers across his jaw as he continued.

"Since I was extremely behind, academically speaking as well as behaviorally, from my peers, mom decided to home school me. It wasn't easy…I had a hard time with reading and math, got easily frustrated. It took about three months before she realized that I might have a learning disability. She tested me herself –she had been a special needs school teacher before Susie was born –and found out that I had dyslexia.

"Once that became clear, she knew how to help me…I slowly began improving, getting really excited about learning because it was something that used to frustrate me. Mom home schooled me until I was seventeen…then I was put into the public school system as a freshman.

"I started in the dual credit program, wanting to get my high school degree while knocking off most of the basics necessary for college…I met Daisy through the fast track program. She was my math tutor, actually, a real smart kid that skipped a couple of grades. Being that I was six years older than her, I didn't ask her out on a date until she was eighteen…by then she was already on her last year of college and I was on my first year of law school."

"How long did you two date," Mattie tilted her head to the side as she fingered the collar of his shirt.

"About two years," reaching up, he pushed her hair behind her shoulder, "We were pretty serious about each other but we had one problem that made the whole relationship extremely difficult."

"Which is?"

"We're both extremely competitive," Lance tilted her head back, giving her a soft kiss that she felt deep into her soul, "We were constantly competing…not just against others but against each other. It eventually got to the point where I couldn't stand her anymore and she felt the same way…she married a loser about six months after we broke up…I think mostly to teach me a lesson. In the end, we both realized that we made better friends than lovers…and Derek chased off the jerk after the one and only time he was cowardly enough to lay a hand on her."

Mattie smiled, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks as she whispered softly, "The only person I'm competitive against is myself…so I guess there's no problem there."

"Mmm," Lance leaned in, kissing her slowly as he slid his tongue into her mouth and over hers before pulling back, their noses touching, "No problem there at all. I'm going to make you breakfast while you shower."

Mattie nodded, watching him as he got up, walking out of the room as he whistled a cheery little tune.

Smiling, she picked up her coffee cup, taking a swallow of the warm dark liquid, thinking back on the story he had told her…how different her childhood was in comparison to his.

Yet, somehow, he managed to push himself to where he was now and she couldn't help the awe and admiration she felt…along with another deeper emotion that scared the crap out of her.

Shaking her head, she finished her coffee, placing the cup on the bedside table as she got out of bed, grabbing her duffel bag on the way to the bathroom, warning herself to take it slow.

It wouldn't do to fall for him when she didn't know how he felt about her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mattie-girl."<p>

She looked up as Seth dropped his book bag on the floor, sitting down on the bench next to her, "Seth, it's been a long time."

"Yeah," Seth ran his fingers through his hair, "What ya doing?"

"Filling out the paperwork for the audit…graduation is in six weeks. Crazy, uh?"

"Yeah, we're actually gonna get done," Seth smiled at her, thinking how much like a teenager she still looked with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, "Are your parents coming for graduation?"

"Oh yes," Mattie nodded, smiling at the idea of seeing her parents again, "They got all excited when I told them I was accepted into the University of Seattle…I'll be working towards my Bachelor's and Master's at the same time."

Seth shook his head, not at all surprised to hear her plans…Mattie knew what she wanted and pushed herself hard to get it, "So how's yummy rock climbing guy?"

"He has a name, you know," Mattie turned to look at him with twinkling eyes, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've heard a couple of them…mostly from Embry," Seth reached out to brush the back of Mattie's neck with a roguish grin on his face, "Is that a hickey on the back of your neck?"

"What," she exclaimed in shock as she slapped her hand over her neck, frowning at Seth as he let out a deep laugh at the blush on her face, "Oh God, this is embarrassing!"

"I see training sessions with Lance has advanced to a more…shall we say…intense level?"

"Shut up," Mattie punched his shoulder, trying hard to keep her face from turning bright red, "It's really none of your business."

Seth laughed again, glancing down at his watch, "I know it isn't but boy, it sure is fun to tease you…you should see how red your face is."

"Not funny," Mattie muttered, trying not to smile because she knew that would just encourage him some more, "And he's doing fine."

"Oh, I bet he is," Seth let out another laugh as Mattie's face flushed again, "You tell him if he's anything but 'fine' to you, I'll be killing him."

"You'll have to get in line."

They both looked up as Embry approached them, Mattie smiling as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You guys are too much," Mattie shook her head at them, leaning down to grab her book bag, shoving her paperwork and pen into it, "I'm sure Lance has no intention of being anything but fine to me…in fact, he's absolutely wonderful…really a great guy."

"As testified by the hickey on the back of your neck," Seth quipped with a grin, laughing as Embry's head whipped around to look at Mattie.

"You have a hickey on the back of your neck?"

"Okay, I'm leaving," Mattie stood up, slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "You two are horrid, horrid boys."

Embry and Seth laughed as she walked away, her long ponytail swishing across her straight back.

"Looks like we're gonna have to have a talk with the arrogant ass," Embry stared after her for a few seconds before moving to sit next to Seth.

"He has a name," Seth stated calmly, laughing at the dark look Embry gave him, "Besides; didn't he already kick your ass once?"

"Yeah but I'm sure he couldn't do it again if it's you and me."

"Embry, my friend," Seth slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder before standing up, grabbing his book bag, "The only way I'm getting involved is if he actually makes Mattie cry…and if she asks me too. So if you want to jump the gun and throw out some threats, you're gonna have to do it on your own…actually, take Julie with you. She's pretty darn scary when it comes to her friends…just ask Brandon."


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Another dirty mind ruling chapter...talk about hot and bothered...good thing Lance is so good at fulfilling Mattie's needs. Read and Review!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Mattie let out a sigh as she opened her eyes, seeing that it was two fifteen in the morning.

Turning around, she looked over at Lance, smiling at how serious he looked, sitting back against a pile of pillows, several open books and sheaves of paper next to him, his iPad on his lap as he tapped away at the keys on the screen.

The only thing that ruined the whole picture of the serious lawyer was the fact that Mattie knew he was completely naked under the sheet that he had pulled up to his waist.

Moving across the bed, she pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling the sheet up to her breasts as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"The defense pulled a surprise witness out of their ass," Lance turned his head to kiss her forehead before returning his attention to the text on the screen, "I'm figuring out a plan to break him on the stand."

"Mmm," Mattie kissed his shoulder, reaching up to tap at the glasses he was wearing, "I had no idea you wore glasses."

"They help with the text on the screen. Makes it bigger and easier to read," Lance looked down at her, "My dyslexia, you know."

"Right," She rubbed her cheek against his hard shoulder, sliding her hand over his chest and down to his well defined abs, her fingers tracing the muscles, "So this is the case you've been working on for the past couple of months, right?"

"Mmm-hm," Lance tapped the screen, moving from one document to the next, reaching for one of the books he had sitting on the bed, "Closing arguments, God willing, will be in a couple of weeks…three at the most. Defense is getting desperate 'cause I'm seriously kicking their ass right before the judge and jury."

Mattie smiled at his confident words, leaning up to kiss his jaw as she pressed her covered breasts against his arm.

Lance held still, staring at the screen before tapping it several times, setting the iPad on the bedside table along with the books and papers before turning to Mattie, pushing her onto her back as he pulled down the bed-sheet to uncover her breasts.

"Are you done," Mattie asked, closing her eyes as he covered her breast with one hand, his mouth moving up her neck to her ear.

"I can tear that witness apart in my sleep," Lance whispered into her ear as he slid his hand down her flat stomach, sliding it between her legs to find her hot and wet, "But you, my gorgeous little nymphomaniac, need my undivided attention right now."

Mattie giggled, letting out a moan as his mouth closed over her breast, sucking hard on her nipple as his other hand found her secrets, pushing her little by little into that familiar yet surprising molten fire of desire.

Wrapping his hand in her long hair, he continued to suck on her nipple, moving to the other breast to tug at that one with his teeth as he pushed his fingers into her, rubbing his thumb against her clit with every thrust of his fingers.

Mattie let out a moan, her hips coming off the mattress as they moved in tandem with his fingers, sliding her hands over his broad shoulders.

Giving her nipple one last nip, he slid his open mouth down the valley between her breasts to her flat stomach, thrusting his tongue into her belly button before moving down lower.

Mattie's eyes opened wide as he spread her legs wider, his mouth closing over her clit as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her.

Holding her hips down with one hand, he sucked on her clit, using his tongue and teeth to push her higher as he continued to fuck her with his fingers, breathing in the sweet spicy scent of her arousal.

Grabbing on to his thick hair, she arched her back, closing her eyes as the sensation of his tongue sliding over her opening washed over her, a loud moan escaping her as he licked over her before pushing his tongue into her.

Using his tongue and fingers, he patiently pushed her deeper into the whorl of desire, drinking her greedily as she let out a scream.

Moving over her as her orgasm ripped through her, he pushed himself deep into her, framing her face to look into her eyes, "You taste amazingly sweet, baby girl," he whispered before covering her mouth with his, sliding his tongue over hers so she too knew how amazingly addicting her taste was.

Mattie dug her fingers into his back, wrapping her long legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth in deep even strokes just as his cock did the same to her pussy.

Digging her heels into the small of his back, she encourage him to move faster, pulling away from his mouth to take a deep dragging breath as he began thrusting harder, faster into her, his mouth moving down her throat, his tongue sliding over her sweaty skin, sucking at the patch of skin over her collarbone.

"Come for me, Mattie," he whispered against the base of her throat, nipping the spot where her pulse beat fast, "I want to feel you come."

Raking her nails across his back, she arched under him, breathing hard as he continued to thrust into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, like a rubber band, she snapped deep inside, her entire world spinning out of control as she climaxed, faintly feeling him thrust harder and faster into her but it only helped her fly higher into the amazing vibrant colors of her orgasm…she was sure she was seeing an entire different world..an alternative universe of pleasure and desire and all consuming love.

Lance groaned as he slammed into her, exploding deep inside her as he buried his face into her neck, holding back the words that almost tumbled out of his mouth.

Breathing hard, he stayed where he was, buried inside her and laying over her, keeping his eyes closed as he thought back on that sudden need…those words that almost escaped him…

He'd never said them before…not even to Daisy who had meant a lot to him…he wasn't even sure he knew how to say them…

Could he even feel them?


	8. Chapter 8

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: This is, by far, my favorite chapter...dirty mind, you tricky little sucker. Read, enjoy and review!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Mattie bit her lip as she pressed the speed dial, raising the phone to her ear to hear it ring…one…two…

_"This is Lance. Can't answer right now so leave a message."_

"Hey, it's me," Mattie stared at the packed boxes she had on one side of her room, "Just wanted to see how you're doing…haven't heard from you in a while and well…just wondering if you're okay."

* * *

><p><em>"This is Lance. Can't answer right now so leave a message."<em>

Mattie pushed the end button, reaching up to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye as she leaned back on her pillow, staring at the empty wall across her bed.

Graduation was tomorrow and she was packed, ready to move to her apartment in Seattle with her parents' help once the celebrations were over…she had gotten an extra ticket for Lance but it had been a week and a half since she'd seen him and just that long since she'd talked to him.

Taking a deep breath, she wondered to herself if it was over…she never had pegged him for being one of those cowards who never called back, never answered, somehow keeping a girl still hanging on but hurting.

Flashing back to the last time they were together, she wondered if her stupidity had anything to do with his silence…she was sure he had been asleep, hadn't been able to keep herself from saying it out loud, wanting to know how the words would feel on her tongue.

She had watched his face, so relaxed and peaceful, had brushed her fingers through his hair and finally allowed herself the luxury of whispering, "I love you."

It could be that he hadn't been asleep, that he had heard her, that he didn't feel the same way and this was his screwed up way of telling her that.

God, how stupid could she be?

Her phone began to ring.

Grabbing it, she saw his number flash across the LCD screen.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she flipped the top open, putting the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Lance…hi."

"You're upset with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. I can hear it in your voice. I'm sorry I have been pretty much incommunicado the past ten days. This case is getting a little complicated…the defense is pulling trick after trick out of their ass and they are starting to seriously piss me off."

"I'm sorry," Mattie played with the hem of her t-shirt, crossing her bare legs under her, "Sounds like you've been busy."

"You have no idea. I've slept all of fourteen hours for the past ten days…am pretty much living in my office. I refuse to let this bastard walk."

Mattie smiled, letting out a sigh as she realized how stupid she was being, "I'm glad you're so passionate about justice."

"Hell yes. I'm particularly passionate about burying child abusers in prison…I tell you, Mattie, I'm so fucking frustrated I'm an objection away from killing the defense lawyer…jackass should have been a fucking magician, not a lawyer. I have a solid case but I must admit; I'm kind of worried the defense is doing a good job of snowballing the jury."

"I know you'll win, Lance," Mattie sighed as she wiggled down into her pillows, feeling her stress bleed out, "You've got a solid case and truth on your side…besides, there's no one that can beat that arrogance of yours."

Lance laughed at that, "It's called confidence baby-girl."

"Mmm," stretching out her legs, she crossed her ankles, squeezing her thighs against the tingling feeling that his endearment elicited in her, "I'm glad you finally got some breathing time to call me."

"You and me both, baby. Don't think I've forgotten that you graduate tomorrow…with honors and stripes and all that hoopla. Did you get me a ticket?"

"Yes," Mattie looked over at the desk where her three tickets sat, two for her parents and the third one for Lance, "Are you going to be able to come?"

"Even if I have to hogtie the judge and jury, and hang the defense, I'll be there. Promise."

"Okay," Mattie let out a chuckle, actually able to see Lance using his climbing rope to do all he threatened to do, "So what are you up to today?"

"Figuring out a way to break a tough witness," the sound of cars came through the phone, "I'm cross-examining him tomorrow and I need to let go of my stress to be able to do it without threatening to break his neck."

"I take it you're going rock climbing," she remembered how he had once told her that rock climbing wasn't just a sport for him…it helped him clear his mind and focus.

"Well, that's an option," Lance's voice deepened slightly, "Although, there's another option."

"There is?"

"Mmm-hm. What are you wearing?"

"Uh," Mattie looked down at herself, her long hair in a braid down her left shoulder, "A t-shirt."

"And?"

Biting her lower lip at the nervous fluttering in her stomach, she answered, "Cotton panties."

"Very nice. Are you sitting on your bed?"

"Sort of…"

"Lie down for me."

"Lance –"

"Do you trust me Mattie?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation as she slowly slid down her bed until she was lying on her back.

"Slide your hand under your shirt…are you wearing a bra?"

"No," Mattie took a deep breath as she did what he said, her hand shaking slightly as it brushed across her quivering stomach.

"I want you to take your nipple between your thumb and finger…roll it slowly then tug at it…does it feel good?"

"Yes," she whispered into the phone, her breathing a little fast as she followed his instructions.

"Now cover your breast and squeeze, imagine it's my hand. You're biting your lip, aren't you?"

Mattie let go of her bottom lip, letting out a breath of surprise that he knew that, "Yes…how'd you know?"

"It's what you do when you start getting wet for me," Lance's voice was low and deep, making Mattie close her eyes with a small moan as he continued, "I want you to slide your hand down your stomach and cup your pussy over your panties."

Letting out a long shaky breath, she did as he said, biting her lip at the sensations that were rushing through her.

"Rub your pussy until your panties get wet," the sound of a closing car door faintly registered in her conscious as she focused on the sound of his deep voice, "Are they wet yet baby-girl?"

Mattie's breath hitched as she rubbed, her panties slowly getting soaked, "Yes."

"Slide your hand inside your panties now…I want you to rub your clit, very slowly, with just one finger."

"Lance…"

"I love it when you say my name like that, all breathy and shaky."

Letting out another long shaky breath, she continued to rub her clit, her hips coming off the mattress as her insides got tighter and tighter.

"Slide your finger inside your pussy, baby-girl," Lance's voice was low, almost hoarse, the sound of an opening door in the background, "Have you ever touched yourself like this before, Mattie?"

"N-no," Mattie moaned, the pleasure of his voice in her ear, and her own hand, crashing over her as she got closer to what she needed.

"Use two fingers now," his voice slightly echoed in the line, "Push them deep inside you, then pull them out very slowly…you're going to come, aren't you baby-girl?"

"Y-yes," Mattie arched her back as she slid her fingers out, pushing them back in, her hips rising with the motion.

A knock on her door made her snap her eyes open, "Shit."

"What?"

"Someone's at the door," Mattie growled, her entire body tight and itchy with unfulfilled desire.

"Maybe they'll leave if you don't answer."

Another knock sounded again, "Doesn't seem like it. Dammit."

"Poor baby," Lance chuckled softly, "You were so close…guess you'll have to take a cold shower now."

"Damn you Lance," Mattie muttered darkly, snapping the phone shut in anger as she got to her feet, her legs shaky.

Walking across the room, she yanked the door open, her frown dissolving into shock as Lance smiled at her, sliding his phone into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Without saying anything, she jumped him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist as she crashed her mouth over his, pushing her tongue into his mouth to rub against his.

Cupping her ass in both hands, he walked into the room, using his foot to close the door behind him.

Turning around, he pushed her against the wall, fumbling to find the lock, turning it before moving her towards the bed.

Mattie let out a squeal as he dropped her onto the bed, reaching under her shirt to tug her panties off while he used his other hand to undo the snap and zipper of his jeans.

Without giving her time to think, he moved over her, capturing her lips to kiss her, their tongues dancing with each other as he pulled his hard cock out of his briefs, spreading her thighs with his hands and settling himself between her legs, burrowing into her with one hard thrust.

Mattie let out a scream into his mouth as she climaxed, her back arching, her hips bucking and pulling him deeper into her.

Keeping his full weight on her, he pounded himself into her as he ducked his head to suck her nipple through the cotton of her t-shirt, covering the other one with one hand.

Reaching down with his free hand, he cupped her ass, squeezing it before lifting her higher, sliding deeper into her, groaning as she tightened around him, squeezing him again and again until he couldn't hold back anymore.

Slamming his mouth over hers, he thrust hard into her until he exploded, emptying himself inside her tight pussy, groaning at the feeling of her muscles milking him until he had no more to give.

They lay there, tangled in limbs and clothes as they tried to catch their breathing, neither moving.

Mattie reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as he lifted his head and softly kissed her swollen lips, whispering against them, "I missed you baby-girl."

Looking up at him, she saw the strain on his forehead, the dark circles under his eyes. Smiling at him, she smoothed her hand over his forehead, lifting her head to kiss his mouth, "You need some rest Lance."

"What I needed was you," Lance said with a sigh, resting his head on her shoulder, his hand sliding under her shirt to cup her breast, "It's been hell these past ten days."

"Mmm," she kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair as she stared at the ceiling.

"I see you're all packed," his breath brushed against her throat, his lips brushing her collarbone.

"Yeah…I'm moving three days after graduation…my parents are in town...they're buying my furniture as a graduation gift."

"That's nice of them," Lance smiled as he thought of the one bedroom apartment he had helped her find, which was just a couple of blocks from his own bigger apartment, "You never have told me where you're from."

"I haven't," Mattie's eyebrows lowered in consternation as he pushed himself onto one elbow to look down at her.

"No, you haven't. Come to think of it, you haven't really shared much of your childhood with me."

"Well," Mattie reached up to frame his face, lifting her head to kiss his mouth, "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well, I'm all ears," Lance pulled out of her, tucking himself into his briefs before lying on his side, pulling Mattie into his arms spoon fashion, "Start from the beginning."

Mattie giggled as she tugged her t-shirt down to cover her ass, "Well, I was born almost twenty one years ago."

"Apparently, I have a thing for younger girls," Lance whispered into her ear, smiling as she laughed.

"Anyhow, I grew up in a small town in Montana…my family has a ranch there. I'm an only child…my parents were close to giving up on having any children of their own when I came along. I was a tomboy growing up, followed my Daddy everywhere. I learned to ride, shoot, lasso with the best of them. I helped during round-up season, broke in new horses and basically was just one of the boys.

"Mom and Daddy are the best parents…they never spoiled me but they were always supportive in everything I did…they were foster parents long before I came along and they continued to take in foster kids afterward…especially the ones with behavioral problems. Somehow, for these kids, getting the chance to work with horses, helped them deal with their issues…it's one of the reasons I got interested in social work."

Lance kissed her ear, taking the end of her braid to slip off the black hair tie, "Did they not adopt any of these kids?"

"My Daddy is a military vet," Mattie closed her eyes as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, "Served in the Marines for almost fifteen years before he was injured…because of that, they never made it past the screening process for adoption…they always told me that if God hadn't blessed them with me, they would have never been able to have children to raise and influence into someone with goals, dreams and a sense of responsibility."

"So what you're saying is that the father of the girl I'm intimate with knows about a thousand ways to kill me if he ever found out what I just did to you," Lance asked in a serious voice, holding back a smile at her laughter as she turned on her back to look up at him.

"Pretty much…what makes it even worse for you is that I am, unashamedly, a Daddy's girl," Mattie grinned at the sudden flash of concern in his green eyes, "Don't worry too much, though. Daddy doesn't carry his hunting knife anymore…and mom makes him leave his shotgun in the truck."

Lance stared down at her serious face, finally seeing the teasing glint in her brown eyes. Sliding his hands under her shirt, he tickled her in retaliation to her teasing, pure simple pleasure filling him at her carefree laughter as she tried to get away from him.

"Please…" Mattie tried to catch her breath as she laughed, "Stop, please."

Kissing her nose, he tugged her t-shirt down, pushing himself to his feet, zipping up his jeans as he looked down at her with a smile, "It's what you get for making me nervous. I'm going to be meeting the man tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah," Mattie moved to her knees, tugging her t-shirt over her thighs, "About that…what am I suppose to introduce you as?"

"Lance Holmes would work," he stated calmly as he buttoned his pants, reaching out with both hands to tuck her hair behind her ears, "Or if you want to get official, ADA Lance Jackson Holmes."

Mattie giggled, slapping his chest playfully, "Seriously. I can't exactly tell them that you're the guy I'm having sex with."

"Oh God, no," he cupped her face, tilting her head back, "Even without the hunting knife and shotgun, your father can still kill me in the time it takes for me to figure out I should run."

Mattie laughed, wrapping her hands around his wrists as she stared into his green eyes, "Well?"

He smiled down at her, seeing the uncertainty in her beautiful eyes…what a silly girl. As if he could possibly want to be with anyone other than her, "You can tell them I'm your boyfriend."

"Are you?"

Kissing her swollen lips, he smiled against them before saying in that low deep voice of his, "I like to think so."


	9. Chapter 9

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Next chapter is the last chapter...I am still working on it and won't post until I get reviews of every chapter...this is directed towards four of my When I'm Gone readers yes, I am talking about you, Gaby, Ses, Hilja and Lynn. **

**Also, if you enjoyed the explicit...what is it that they're called? Lemons, then tell me in reviews so I can give you one last one in Chapter Ten, which is the closing chapter to this side story, a treat for me to write as a reward for all you who have reviewed faithfully on my Seth story. **

**For those who haven't read Seth's story before starting to read this one, I recommend you to read it. When I'm Gone: The Third Installment of the GONE saga...and on that note, if you have read the second and first installment the I also recommend you to read them...the first is Jacob's story and the second is Leah's story...oh yes, one more thing...**

**REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Mattie smiled at the cheers coming from the stands as she walked across the stage, shaking the college president's hand as she took her diploma with the other.

Smiling at her Daddy, who was standing near the stage with a camera, she stopped to give him the chance to take the picture, laughing as she walked down the steps, taking the dozen roses from Lance as her mother moved to hug her.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," her mother whispered into her ear, her blue eyes bright with tears as she cupped her face in her slim hands kissing her nose before her Daddy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a bear hug, "You did it baby!"

"Yes, sir, I did," Mattie hugged her father, blinking back tears as he kissed her nose, looking up into brown eyes identical to hers, "I'm so glad you and momma got to come, Daddy."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, baby," he kissed her forehead before letting go of her, looking over at Lance with the serious look he'd used since Mattie introduced them before the ceremony started, "I suppose your young man wants to hug you too."

"I do, yes," Lance stared at him straight in the eye before looking down at Mattie with a slow smile, reaching out to pull her into his arms as he kissed her cheek, "You are amazing. I'm so damn proud of you."

Mattie laughed, reaching up to stroke his jaw before pressing a kiss to his mouth, "Thank you…I'm so glad you got to come."

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"Mattie!"

She turned around just in time for Seth to yank her off her feet, spinning her around before actually tossing her towards Embry, "We did it girl! We survived and now we're going back and doing it all over again!"

"All for a better future," Embry squeezed Mattie before setting her on her feet, laughing as he reached up to straighten her graduation cap, "You, Mattie-girl, were by far the best speaker of the lot…including the president."

Mattie laughed, a blush staining her cheeks, "Thanks guys. It was a bit nerve wracking giving the speech what with you and Seth making faces at me…I was trying so hard not to laugh."

Seth laughed as he reached out to pull her into a hug, pulling out a small wrapped gift from the pocket of his slacks, his graduation gown already unzipped, "This is for you. Also, there's a huge party going on down at the rez if you want to come…bring your parents with you…and Lance, of course."

"Of course," Embry echoed, giving Lance a side glance before turning to Mattie, handing her a gift of his own, "Here you go, that's from me."

"You guys are great," Mattie tried to wipe her tears away but what with holding her diploma, a dozen red roses and two wrapped gifts, even though they were small, it just didn't work, "And I would love to get the chance to go to the party but Lance is taking us out to dinner…he made time out of his schedule so I don't think it fair to change the plans."

"We can go if you want, Mattie," Lance stepped next to her, watching out of the corner of her eye as her father frowned at him, "That is, if your parents would like to go."

"No," Mattie looked over her shoulder at him, "You already made reservations. Besides, my parents won't get the chance to know you at a party," looking back at her friends, she smiled at them, seeing the understanding in their eyes, "You guys have fun though…and I'll go by later to bring you two your gifts."

"Ah, you didn't have to," Embry said at the same time that Seth asked, "What did you get me?"

Mattie laughed, reaching out to slap Seth's shoulder, "You'll find out. Hey, have you heard from Julie? She send me a card and a gift, told me she wouldn't able to come because of her tight schedule."

"She's doing real well," Seth grinned down at Mattie, "I'll tell her to give you a call next time I talk to her."

"Do that. I miss that crazy girl and her crazy conversations."

Seth laughed in agreement, "Yeah, me too. Anyway, I gotta go. We're kinda doing a combination party for my graduation and Gabe's birthday…Leah's probably ready to go home and rest before the whole thing starts."

"How is your sister," she turned to look at her parent's, "Seth's sister is pregnant with her second kid."

"A little girl," Embry smiled as he shared that information, not even caring when Seth looked at him with laughing eyes.

"She's about ready to pop…we've got a bet going on as to when the baby's going to be born."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Seth grinned at Mattie, "Collin's adamant the baby will be born before the tenth of this month…definitely before Gabe's birthday, which is tomorrow. My brother-in-law says the baby will be born on May tenth. I've decided to side with my brother-in-law…gotta get back the two hundred dollars I lost to Collin last year."

"You are a horrible man, Seth Clearwater," Mattie gave him a playful scowl, "Making money from your sister's discomfort."

"Hey. I'm going to open my niece's college fund with that money."

Laughing, Seth looked over his shoulder as a loud piercing whistle sounding across the auditorium, "Believe it or not, that's my mother. Time for us to go. We'll see you around Mattie-girl."

"Okay," Mattie hugged them, laughing as they ran off, neatly dodging the little groups of people here and there.

Turning, she smiled at her mother before looking over at her Daddy and Lance…oh, there they were again, silently staring at each other.

It was going to be one interesting dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Turns out I'm not quite done...I blame it on Hilja, wondering about the dinner with Mattie's parents, something I wasn't planning on writing but as soon as I read her wondering in her review, I saw it play out and couldn't help it...another hot scene, regardless.**

**Next chapter should be the last one...I've already started it. REVIEW! Oh, and Hilja...Embry's not a virgin. He doesn't date but he's been on enough dates for that to take place. Just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Lynn, Ses and Gaby -looking forward to when you three review as well!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER TEN**

"What made you decide to go into law," Mr. Larson asked as he cut into his steak, keeping his eyes on the young man across the table, pleased at the uncomfortable look on his face.

"It's a challenging career," Lance answered smoothly, doing a really good job at not revealing the fact that Mattie had her hand on his thigh under the table, her fingers stroking as they moved closer to his crotch, "Aside from the fact that I believe every victim should have a voice, someone to speak up for them and seek justice on their behalf."

"How long have you been practicing law, Lance," Mrs. Larson, who had insisted he call Brenda, took a sip of her red wine, smiling across the table at her daughter, who gave her a sweet smile smacking of innocence.

Lance swallowed back a groan as Mattie cupped his crotch, squeezing him gently before she began to stroke him, "I graduated law school three years ago…was offered one of the ADA positions several weeks after I took my bar exam…it will be almost three years since I tried my first case."

"Did you win," Mr. Larson, his first name was Martin but he hadn't offered permission for Lance to use it, took a bite of his steak, approving the boy's choice of restaurant as he chewed on the succulent piece of meat.

"Of course," Lance took a sip of his water, working hard at keeping himself from flushing as Mattie continued to play with him…the little vixen was so going to pay for this, "It was a difficult case concerning the matter but everything was handled very well, with everyone doing their job to the best of their abilities…it took all of three hours for the jury to return with a guilty verdict."

"That must have been very rewarding," Brenda smiled at him as she cut into her chicken, "What about your family Lance?"

Lance cleared his throat as he picked up his fork, setting it back down when he noticed his hand was slightly shaking –the interrogation he didn't mind so much…

What was slowly pushing him over the edge was Mattie's hand rubbing his crotch, pushing him closer and closer to actually coming in his pants right in front of her parents, "I have an older sister. She's a nurse in Idaho; her fiancé is a music teacher. My parents still live in the little ranch we grew up in."

"So are you from Idaho," Brenda speared a broccoli floret, enjoying the steamed buttery vegetable as she waited for him to answer.

Tugging at the collar of his shirt, he straightened his tie, "Born and raised ma'am."

"A ranch, uh? You know how to ride a horse?"

"Yes sir," Lance nodded before turning to look at Mattie, his green eyes hot with desire, "Mattie, are you enjoying your meal?"

"Yes," Mattie gave him a bright smile as she leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek, "It's very good."

"Bathroom, now," he whispered into her ear, reaching under the table to grab her wrist and pull her hand away from his bulging crotch, placing it on her lap before he reached for his pager, looking down at it as it beeped.

"If you'll excuse me," he smiled apologetically at her parents, placing his napkin next to his plate before standing up as he buttoned his sports jacket, hoping neither one of her parents noticed that he had a raging hard on, "I'm in the middle of a big case and I need to return this call."

"Go ahead," Mr. Larson nodded at him, watching as the young lawyer walked away, heading towards the back of the restaurant.

Turning to look at his daughter, he smiled at the bright eyed look she had…his baby girl was head over heels for the boy and although as her father he believed there was no man good enough for her, he supposed there could be worse.

"Well," Mattie asked, waiting for her Daddy to say something…it really mattered to her what he thought about Lance.

"He's…" Martin took a bite of his steak, chewing slowly as he watched his daughter impatiently wait for his answer. Swallowing, he smiled at her, "He's a good man."

"Oh, Daddy," Mattie exclaimed happily, standing up to move around the table to hug her father, kissing his cheek before moving towards her mother, wrapping her arms around her slim shoulders, "What about you, momma? Do you like him?"

"What matters to me is that you like him," she smiled at her as she reached up to tuck a curl behind her ear, "And he very obviously likes you…not many can sit and answer questions so calmly while your Daddy keeps the steak knife in his hand."

Mattie laughed, kissing her mother's dark brown hair before straightening up, "I'm going to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back."

They watched her walk towards the back of the restaurant, a bounce on her step.

"Bathroom…phone call," Martin grunted as he cut into his steak again with a bit more force, "Damn coincidence, if you ask me."

Brenda laughed, leaning close to her husband to whisper into his ear, "Remember the day you met my parents?"

Martin felt a blush creep up his face –his daughter had inherited the annoying little trait from him –as the memory washed over him.

Looking into his wife's blue eyes, he placed his knife on the edge of his plate before reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand, "I still owe you for that, you know?"

"Mmm," Brenda smiled as he touched her lips with his, "And I still look forward to paying it."

* * *

><p>"You little tease."<p>

Mattie didn't have the chance to make any sound as Lance pulled her into the private bathroom, closing and locking the door as he pushed her against it, his mouth closing over hers as he pushed his knee between her thighs, his hands tugging at the silk skirt of her light blue dress.

Letting out a moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss got hotter, their tongues moving with each other as he cupped and squeezed her ass before pulling her panties down.

Reaching down, she undid the buttons of his sport jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, a faint whoosh the only sound as it landed on the floor, their mouths still fused to each other.

"You handled…the interrogation…very well," she gasped as she fumbled with his belt, finally getting it undone.

"All things considered," Lance growled into her ear, pushing her skirt to her waist as her panties slid down her legs to the floor.

Mattie giggled, finding the dark look he gave her to be very hot as she undid his pants, reaching in for his hard cock.

As soon as she freed him, he slid his hands down to the back of her thighs, pushing her against the door as he spread her legs, sliding into her with one hard thrust, closing his mouth over hers.

Swallowing her moans, he slammed into her with all the pent up desire she had slowly stoked under the dinner table.

"My Daddy likes you," she whispered hoarsely as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, her head falling back against the door as she tightened her legs around his waist, letting out a small moan as he squeezed her ass, relentlessly thrusting into her, pushing her higher and higher.

"Not for long," Lance reached up to tug at the collar of her dress, exposing the skin of her shoulder before kissing it, sucking at the skin as he continued to fuck her up against the door, "After all, I'm fucking his baby in the bathroom while he's in the next room eating the dinner I'm paying for."

Mattie giggled as she slid her hands into his hair, closing her mouth over his, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth before whispering, "He doesn't have to find out."

"Baby girl," Lance whispered against her mouth as he reached between them with one hand, needing for her to come now. He was so damn close to losing it, "He'll know the moment he takes one look at you. You positively glow after we're together."

Mattie couldn't respond to that as she squeezed her eyes shut, her entire body tightening before it shattered, sending her reeling into the galaxy of her orgasm, his groan as he too came pushing her into another trip.

Breathing hard, he kept her pressed against the door, his face buried in her neck, his hands on her ass, supporting her weight being that his legs felt like they were going to give out.

After a few minutes, he kissed her neck, pulling back to kiss her mouth as he pulled out, slowly sliding her down the door until she was on her feet.

"Think you can stand on your own," he whispered into her ear as she leaned against the door, her breasts rising and falling as she worked on controlling her erratic breathing.

"Yeah," Mattie opened her eyes, smiling at him as he reached to tuck a curl behind her ear, "You?"

"I think I can manage," he chuckled as he kissed her swollen mouth, loving the way her eyes glittered in satisfaction as she stared up at her, "You go first…I'll follow in a few minutes."

Nodding, she pulled down her skirt, smoothing her hands over it as she looked around the bathroom floor, "Where are my panties?"

A chuckle made her look up to see Lance, already buttoned up and presentable, her pale blue lace panties hanging off one finger, "I'm keeping these."

She watched with wide eyes as he tucked the lacy underwear into the pocket of his black slacks.

Smiling, he reached down to pick up his sports jacket, kissing her one last time before opening the bathroom door, whispering into her ear with a wicked grin, "Payback's a bitch, baby girl."


	11. Epilogue

**WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE : I own no characters except for Mattie and Lance and a couple of others, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's characters...also, no profit is being received for this short side story, more's the pity 'cause it's really good if I do say so myself.**

**AN: Last chapter, this story is officially complete! To my four wonderful reviewers (Gaby, Hilja, Ses and Lynn), thank you so damn much! I loved reading your reviews and hope you'll read this short story again and again...and if you do and feel the desire too, I don't mind a re-review. **

**Now that this is done, I can give Seth my much needed undivided attention. I will work on updating the next chapter this coming weekend but make no promises...my little brother is coming to town!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Mattie leaned against the marble pillar, her hands tucked behind her as she watched the court house doors.

They jury had come back with their verdict but she hadn't stayed to listen, wanting to hear it from him instead.

It had been almost an hour but she patiently waited, never taking her eyes off the double wooden doors, knowing he would soon come striding through them –but whether he would be pleased or not, was something she couldn't anticipate.

Lance opened the door, letting his legal assistant go before him as they talked over the last details of the case, giving her shoulder a squeeze in approval before looking over her head, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of Mattie –his Mattie –leaning against a pillar, her long legs displayed to perfection thanks to a short black skirt that was a few inches above her knees and strappy black sandals.

"What are you doing here," he asked as he approached her, leaning down to kiss her full lips as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"I wanted to be here for you," Mattie stared up into his green eyes, moving to stand closer to him, "How did it go?"

"It was a hard one," Lance kissed her mouth again, nibbling on her lip as he let go of her hand to place his on the curve of her hip, tugging her a little closer.

"Did you win," Mattie asked, sliding her fingers over his dark maroon tie, the one she had bought him for this very day…it was a perfect match to his maroon dress shirt and it contrasted nicely with the dove gray suit he wore.

"Of course," Lance grinned against her mouth before angling his head to deepened the kiss, both getting lost in the taste of each other for a few seconds before the sound of squabbling voices and shutters interrupted them.

Looking over his shoulder, he groaned, "Oh great. The vultures."

"Vultures?"

"The press."

"Oh," Mattie blinked as flash after flash kept popping, "I'll wait for you here."

"I don't think so," Lance took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he pulled her down several steps towards where the mob of reporters and photographers were being held at bay by several of the court police officers, "You're coming with."

"Lance –"

"Just stand next to me and look beautiful," Lance whispered into her ear, "It won't be hard at all."

Mattie smiled up at him before turning towards the mob, all throwing out questions at the same time.

"Counselor! Counselor!"

Lance pointed at one of the reporters, the others quieting down as the reporter looked up at Lance, "Did you ever fear that Todd Rajesh would be found innocent?"

"Although the defense did everything in their power to make it seem so, I, as well as the jury obviously, had no doubt about his guilt."

"Counselor! Counselor!"

He pointed at another reporter towards the back of the mob, "How do you feel, winning yet another difficult case such as this one?"

Lance gave him a smile that smacked of satisfaction, "Being that justice is served as it should be, I feel pretty damn good."

"Counselor! Counselor!"

He pointed at another reporter, "What are your feelings towards being nominated as one of the sexiest ADAs in Washington?"

A chuckle escaped him as he smiled at the overblown blond, "Being that I'm one of a handful of ADAs under thirty…I'm not surprised."

Mattie tried to hold back a giggle but couldn't when she saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, a smile on his gorgeous face…she had to agree with him…she wasn't surprised either.

"Counselor! Counselor!"

He pointed at one of the other reporters, "Who is the young lady?"

Lance looked over at Mattie, smiling as he slid his hand over her back to pull her a little closer, "This is Mattie Larson –my fiancée."

The flashing lights and snapping shutters were furious, catching Mattie's open mouthed shock as she looked up at Lance, as well as the satisfied smile on his face as he ended the interview, pulling Mattie along beside him down the court steps towards the parking lot.

Neither one said anything…him because he felt he had said it all and her because…she just didn't know what the hell to think much less say.

* * *

><p>She followed him into his apartment, still trying to figure out what words to use as she watched him place his briefcase on the kitchen table before taking off his suit jacket, placing it over the back of the armchair.<p>

"Why did you say that?"

"What," Lance pulled at his tie, sliding the skinny end through the knot before tossing it over the jacket as he kept his eyes on her.

"That I was your fiancée."

Lance stared at her for a few seconds before saying in that maddening assertive way of his, "Because you are."

Mattie stared at him open mouthed, taking several seconds before the words exploded out of her, "The least you could do is ask, you arrogant ass!"

Turning on her heel, she didn't make it three steps towards the front door before Lance pulled her into his arms, using one hand to tip her head back so he could look into her bright brown eyes, "Mattie…I love you."

Mattie stared at him, her anger completely deflating as joy began to balloon in her chest, "You do?"

"Yes," Lance smiled down at her, brushing his fingers down her jaw, "And I know you love me."

"I do?"

"Yes," resting his forehead against hers, he looked deep into her eyes, "I want you to be my wife…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You do?"

Smiling, he nodded, "Yes…and I know you want the same."

"I do?"

Staring into her brown eyes, seeing his entire future in them as he asked, "Do you?"

Staring back at him, she realized that not only did he hold her heart in his hands but he was her future…and she couldn't possibly find anyone else better for her because he was it.

He was the one.

"I do."

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her mouth, the heat instantly leaping between them.

Pulling back, he took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, "Hold on."

Taking his suit jacket, he stuck his hand into one of the inside pockets, pulling out a dark blue velvet ring box, returning to Mattie before kneeling down on both knees in front of her, opening the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring, the princess cut diamond accented by small sapphires on each side.

"Mattie Larson," Lance stared up at her, taking a deep breath as he watched her eyes water, her hands covering her mouth as she stared down at him, "I love you…in a way I've never loved before. Please…do me the honor of being my wife?"

Mattie swallowed back a sob, seeing in him, for the first time, an uncertainty even though she had already given him her answer.

Nodding, she gave him her shaking left hand, a small sob finally escaping her as he slid the ring onto her third finger, "I love you Lance."

A proud and satisfied smile spread across his face as he stood up, sweeping her off her feet before heading to his bedroom, intent on them openly sharing their love.

* * *

><p>Lance watched with lazy amusement as Mattie admired her ring, running his fingers through her long hair as he breathed in the scent of her mint shampoo.<p>

"It's so beautiful Lance," Mattie snuggled deeper into his arms, her head on his shoulder as she watched the diamond catch the sun rays coming in through the bedroom window before turning them into rainbows.

"The moment I saw it," Lance took her left hand, raising it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, "I thought of you."

Mattie smiled up at him, stroking his jaw before she pushed herself to a sitting position, "My Daddy's going to kill you."

"Why," Lance stared at her in surprise, momentarily distracted by the beautiful view of her bare breasts, "I'm marrying you. Granted, I debauched you first but I'm marrying you."

Mattie giggled at the old fashion word as she leaned against his chest until her face was inches above his, "True…but you didn't ask him for permission before splaying the news all over the tabloids."

He stared at her as the words sank in, "Oh shit."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em>September in Montana<em>

He walked through the crowd, finally catching sight of the bride.

She looked beautiful in a strapless white dress, her hair caught up in curls.

Smiling at the way her beautiful face glowed as she talked to one of her guests, he reached out to touch her arm, grinning at the pleasure she openly showed as she threw her arms around him.

"Embry! I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

He hugged her tight, laughing as he pulled her off the ground for a few seconds before placing her back on her feet, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything. You look gorgeous Mattie-girl."

Mattie gave him a beaming smiled, running her hands down the sides of the dress…it was cut close to her body, flaring out into a beautiful cloud of tulle a few inches below her knees, a sweetheart neckline displaying her shoulders to perfection –she had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it, "Thank you. How's life going Embry? It's been a while since I've heard from you."

"It has, hasn't it," Embry smiled down at her, sliding his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, "I'm starting school in January…took a while but I got accepted into the Engineering program at Seattle."

"That's great! I'll get to see you more often," Mattie smiled up at him, brushing a curl off her forehead, "So tell me, have you found your soul mate yet?"

Embry's smile was slow and soft, "In a way, yeah. It's gonna take some time though."

"Oh, you'll win her over," Mattie reached out to squeeze his arm, "How could you not?"

Embry laughed, pulling out an envelope from one of his pockets, "This is from Seth. He couldn't be here but wanted me to give this to you."

"How is Seth," Mattie asked as she opened the envelope.

"He's…still trying to get his shit together," Embry grimaced, "Not a pleasant word but that's pretty much what it is."

"I really hope he finds what he needs and soon," Mattie pulled out a piece of folded paper, "Last time I talked to Julie, she told me he was a mess…hopefully he's improved since she last saw him."

"I highly doubt that," Embry watched her as she opened the letter, her eyes widening in surprise at the check enclosed in it.

"Where the hell did he get this kind of money," Mattie stared at the six digit amount on the right hand corner before looking up at Embry.

"Something about a settlement."

"Ah, yes." Mattie looked over her shoulder as Lance approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he looked at the check, "That would be the settlement I got him for the climbing accident."

"I didn't know you did litigation," Mattie stared up at him, her eyes bright with the love and pride she felt for her husband of two hours.

"I normally don't," Lance kissed her nose before looking over at Embry, "But if Seth hadn't been so damn lucky, it would have been manslaughter…the man had a responsibility to keeping his equipment up to scratch and he failed…so I made sure he paid for it."

Embry chuckled, somehow the annoyance he used to feel over Lance's assertive attitude completely gone, "Apparently, Seth is not in need of the money…said you could use it to pay off your Master's."

"That's already taken care of," Lance said as he smiled down at his wife, "You'll have to come up with something else."

"We could use it to buy new ropes and climbing equipment for the camp," Mattie offered, looking up at Lance in time to see his eyes gleam with pride…for her.

"That's a good idea," Embry nodded in agreement although he knew his opinion didn't really matter…it was just that he was feeling awkward having to stand here and watch them stare at each other like they couldn't wait to be alone, "Listen, Mattie, I'm not able to stay long…gotta go back to the rez and get some stuff done…I'm buying a house."

"You are? That's great," Mattie moved out of her husband's arms to hug Embry, pulling back to smile up at him, "I'm glad you got to come, even if it was just for a few minutes. As soon as you get into Seattle, you need to look me up."

"I will," Embry cupped her cheek, smiling into her brown eyes before leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I promise."

"You know, you touch my wife a lot," Lance's voice was serious as he stared at Embry.

Embry grinned at him before clapping a hand on his shoulder, "If you work at it really, really hard, you can convince yourself I'm gay and then it won't matter."

Mattie's laughter at his words made Lance grin as Embry gave them a last farewell before walking off.

Turning to his wife, he gently pulled her into his arms, resting his forehead against hers, "Well, Mrs. Holmes…looks like we're off to a pretty good start."

"Yup," Mattie wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he kissed her nose, her cheeks, her chin and at last her mouth, "Except for the part where Daddy threatened to castrate you."

Lance groaned as he leaned his head against her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her fingers through his hair, "Of all times for him to say that, right before he handed you over to me…right in front of the pastor!"

Mattie laughed, wrapping her arms around his head, smoothing his hair back as she kissed his forehead, "He didn't mean it, baby."

"Really?"

Mattie laughed at the hopeful look on his gorgeous face, "Don't be silly. Of course he meant it."


End file.
